Final Goodbyes
Synopsis The kids attempt to rescue Blakbeetle from a horrible fate, but can they convince her to leave Kam? Full Recap We've got Kam with Blakbeetle, and Kam has just received word that the final test will be at noon the next day. Blakbeetle has one more day of freedom to go. Ikki, Metabee, Ginkai and Arc-Dash are on the river bank. Ikki and Metabee can't help but want to help Blakbeetle. Ginkai tells them that she made her choice, there's nothing they can do. Then Nae Aki comes and says that Dr. Maizu has an idea to stop the final test. Everyone goes to Zuru's house. Dr. Maizu builds a back door through the Extreme Tech program. Then, once he gets in, he deletes all the data on Gryphon. However, even though Dr. Maizu had deleted all the data, Gryphon was already complete! Ikki and Metabee think it's up to them to save Blakbeetle, but Nae comes up with an idea. She goes to have a talk with Eddy. She asks him to cancel the final test tomorrow, but he can't. Nae suspects something, she asks Eddy if he knows why Kam is so heartless. He explains that Mr. Kamazaki built this house when Kam was born but he is so busy in the US that Kam has not seen him since he was very young. Kam and his mother were close, however she wasn't very well and passed away when Kam was 4 years old. Nae goes to tell Ikki and the others. Zuru is not convinced, and still wants to destroy Blakbeetle. Ginkai tells them that it was her choice, and that they have no right to butt in. Soon, only Ikki and Metabee are left to save Blakbeetle. The next day, Kam and Blakbeetle are heading for Extreme Tech, and Eddy stays behind, just to have Ginkai show up, wanting to help Blakbeetle, he says that Ikki and Metabee are rubbing off on him. Ikki, Metabee and Miss Nae are now chasing after Kam. Ginkai doesn't know why Eddy said no to Miss Nae, but yes to him. Eddy says that watching the kids play brings back something he hasn't felt in a long time. They decide to take a short cut, Ginkai tells him to be careful or they'll break down, Eddy says that's not a bad idea. Ikki and Miss Nae finally catch up with Kam, just to have the police catch up with them. Miss Nae tells Ikki and Metabee to go on. Even in action mode, Metabee can't catch up. Ikki gets a ride from some guy, and Metabee jumps in. On the side of the road, Kam spots Eddy, looking at his car. Kam wonders why Eddy is here. Meanwhile, Ginkai sneeks to the back of the truck to get Blakbeetle out. Ikki and Metabee however, ruin the whole thing. Kam orders Blakbeetle to attack Metabee, and she says that no matter how much she doesn't want to, Kam is her master. In the middle of the Robattle, Roks comes out of no where, and Zuru orders for him to destroy Blakbeetle. But Arc-Dash was able to stop Roks before he could do it. Blakbeetle starts firing at Arc-Dash and Roks (though it only hits Arc-Dash). Metabee jumps in the way, and tells them that this is between Blakbeetle and himself. In the end, Blakbeetle has her cannon up against the back of Metabee's head. She thanks him, for letting her feel the true meaning of Robattle. But she will forget everything once she becomes Gryphon. Metabee tries one last attempt to convince her not to, Kam gives the word for Blakbeetle to fire. Blakbeetle says "Thank you, my friend", before firing. Ikki picks up Metabee's medal, and tries to get through to Kam. Kam asks if it's true, that Blakbeetle doesn't want to become Gryphon, and just wants to be Kam's partner and friend. Blakbeetle answers yes, Kam says, very well then. Then they get into the truck, and head for Extreme Tech. Ginkai and Zuru say that they will help Ikki get Blakbeetle back. So they all head for Extreme Tech. Category:Episodes Category:Medabots Spirits episodes